Chain Reactions
by DMeredith15
Summary: Donna has been rebelling out lately, can Cody help her? Courtney has been involved into some bad stuff due to her new Beau, can someone save her? How are Randy & John keeping sane? Read to find out! *Sequel to Unwanted Adoption*
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel time! :) DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx back for another story! Oooohhh yeaaahh! This one is going to be about their teenage years. We hope everyone stays with us for this story.**

**Enjoy! :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chain Reactions<span>**

**Summary: Donna and Courtney have made it to their teenage years, they are now 16 and are always at each others throats. Donna has been rebelling out lately. She hates everyone except Cody, can he help her become the 'old' Donna again, and make everyone happy. Now, is everything all good with Courtney but, she gets a boyfriend who does some hazardous things, that starts to rub off on Courtney. Will someone be able to save her before it's too late? How are John and Randy keeping sane with all of the chaos?**

**Chapter 1**

**Donna's POV**

Well it's been 2 months since me and Courtney's birthday party. I'm _still_ grounded. I honestly don't even care about that anymore. I am just pissed off that John forbid me to ever see Cody again. He thinks that _Cody _was the one who kissed me but _I _was the one who kissed him, I tried to explain that to him but, of course he thinks I was just trying to cover up for Cody. It's really hard for me to deal with all of this stress. School starts in a week and I don't need all of this on my plate if I want to get good grades this year.

"Donna! Come here!" I heard John call from upstairs. I sighed and rolled off my bed. I walked up the stairs and into the kitchen where John was. "Yeah?" He turned around. "Since this is your last week of summer vacation, I'm letting you off."

My eyes widened. "Really?" He nodded. "Yes, but on one condition." I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"You're home every night by 10." John said while scratching his head. I crossed my arms. "Dad, that's not fair. 11 is my curfew!"

John shrugged. "Take it, or you're still grounded." I tightened my jaw. "Fine.." He smiled. "Good, now will you set the dinner table for me?" I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Father I would love to."

He nudged me. "Watch the sarcasm." I rolled my eyes. "Yes sir." He looked at me seriously. "I mean it, Donna." I nodded. "Alright, Alright I'm done." I grabbed the plates and made the table.

Randy walked in. "Hey Donna put another plate out." I looked at him. "Why no one is here?" He grabbed a water from the fridge. "Courtney is bringing her new boyfriend to dinner."

"Uh, Hell no she isn't! This shit ain't fair!" Both John and Randy glared at me, I muttered to myself. "Fuck." I looked up at them. "Sorry, I meant to say Heck no she isn't this crap isn't fair; happy?"

They both nodded and continued. I rolled my eyes, they were so stupid sometimes. John put all of the food on the table. I heard the door open and Courtney and her new boyfriend walked in.

I examined him, he was wearing blue jeans, a rock t shirt, and he had short black hair. His eyebrow was pierced and he had tattoo sleeves. I smirked; _there is no way John and Randy are going to like him._

Randy walked over to them. "Hello, I'm Randy Courtney's Dad and your name is?" The kid stuck his hand out. "Jake." Randy shook Jake's hand. "Nice to meet ya, boy. Come on Dinners ready."

We all sat down at the dinner table and I was just waiting for Randy or John to say something about Jake's piercings or tattoos. I was practically almost finished and nothing, they said nothing about them. Randy finished his last bite. "Ya know Jake I like you, your a nice guy." John smiled. "Yeah you'd be good for Courtney."

I couldn't take it anymore, so I got up from the table and went down into my room without saying a word to anybody. I need to talk to someone who _doesn't _live in this household.

I grabbed my phone and scanned through it. All the names I saw weren't the right person. They weren't Cody. I just need to talk to him, I have to tell him what I felt that night. Someone has to keep me sane from this crazy ass house. I guess one text won't do anything.

I typed out _Hey _and sent it to him. I said and waited patiently. My phone vibrated and I picked it up. _You're not suppose to talk to me._

I rolled my eyes and replied to him. _I don't care, I need someone to talk to. _I sat my phone down and laid back in my bed. My phone started to ring and I read the caller ID and it made me smile, he called me.

I picked up. "Hello?" "Donna, what's wrong?" Cody asked worriedly. I sighed. "I just need to get away for awhile and I don't wanna talk about it on the phone."

Cody chuckled. "Well you're in luck, WWE had a house show in Missouri last night. Meet me at the park?" I smiled. "I'll be there."

I hung up my phone and grabbed my purse. I walked upstairs into the kitchen. "Dad, I'm to a friend's house I'll be back by 10." He nodded. "Alright be careful." I rolled my eyes. "I will."

_Later on..._

Cody and I sat on the park bench for what seemed like hours talking. I explained to him about Courtney's new boyfriend and he mumbled something about how Mike isn't going to like that to much. I also told him I couldn't stand living in that house anymore. He told me when I turned 18 I could go move in with him which made me laugh. Cody always knew how to cheer me up; always.

I looked at him. "You know I never got to talk to you about that night, sorry I kind of just sprung that on you." He laughed and shook his head. "Hey don't worry about, I'll admit it. I enjoyed it."

I smiled. "Me too." I looked down at my phone and it was 9:30pm. I looked back up at Cody. "In about 15 minutes, I have to leave."

He raised his eyebrows. "Your curfew is 11?" I shook my head. "Nope, John changed it to 10." He scoffed. "Figures, you know it sucks not being able to see you. I don't know why he's making such a big deal about it."

I shrugged. "Me either. He's just being a protective Dad, I guess." Cody nudged me. "More like over-protective." I nodded and chuckled. _That was so true. _

It was getting dark so I stood up. "I should get going." Cody stood up. "Why don't I just come home with you?" I looked at him like he was stupid. "Did you not hear a word John said to you? He said if you were ever in that house again, he would kill you."

Cody winced. "Yeah, I remember but you can sneak me in." I titled my head to the side to think about that. "Ummm... okay sure!"

We got in our cars and drove back to my house. Cody parked on the street and I parked in the driveway. He jogged over to me. "How should we do this?" "Go to the bathroom window, I'll sneak you in then we can go down to my room." He smiled and ran off.

I took a deep breath before walking into the house. John stopped in the hallway. "How was your friend's house?" I shrugged. "Fine." He nodded. "Alright you look tired you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right but I have to pee really bad so I'll go to bed in a minute." John chuckled and leaned over to kiss my head. "Alright, night Donna. I love you." I rolled my eyes. "Love you too."

He walked away and I raced to the bathroom. I got inside and locked the door. I opened the window and whispered. "Cody!"

Cody popped up. "Ready?" I nodded. "Yeah come on." He climbed through the window like a monkey and I had to control myself so I wouldn't laugh. I peaked through the door and he nudged me.

"Is it safe?" I nodded. "Yeah let's go." I grabbed his arm and we ran to my basement door and walked downstairs. I flicked the lights on and saw Courtney and Jake making out on the couch.

They separated and she glared at me. "What the hell is he doing here?" I crossed my arms. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

She stood up. "What does it look like we're doing." "Whoring it up with your boyfriend." She gasped and Jake stood up. "Don't talk to her that way." Cody stepped in front of me. "Don't tell her what to do." I rubbed my face in frustration. _This is a mess._

* * *

><p><strong>Good so far? :)<strong>

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Donna's POV**

Cody and I finally convinced Jake and Courtney to just go upstairs and not say a word to anybody. I sat on my bed and just looked at the floor. Cody sat next to me. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him. "Us." He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I took a breath. "Well, I never had feelings for you until I kissed you. I wish I could make them go away, but I can't." I continued to look at the floor.

He stood in front of me. "Hey look at me." I raised my head slowly to look at him. He put his hands on the sides of my face. "I have them too."

Courtney's POV

Jake and I were in my room when my phone got a text message. He looked at it. "Who the hell is Mike?" I rolled my eyes. "He's like my best friend." He raised eyebrows. "Really, now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, something wrong with that?" He crossed his arms. "I don't like you hanging out with other guys." I cocked an eyebrow. "You hang out with girls.."

He rolled his eyes. "That's different, I'm the male I get to do what I want." I shook my head to let that slide, he wasn't making any sense. I snatched my phone away from him and seen the text.

_Thanks for telling me you got a boyfriend. _

I sighed; Randy must of told him. I typed back. _Sorry, I've been busy. _Jake pulled me on the bed and leaned in for a kiss. A simple kiss turned into a blown out make out session. We heard a throat clear and we separated. Randy looked at Jake. "It's 10:30 time to leave." I sighed, I knew it would last soon.

Jake got up and grabbed his jacket. He kissed my cheek. "Later Courtney." I smiled. "Bye." Jake stopped at my Dad. "Bye Mr. Orton and by the way I think it's unfair that I can't stay longer but Donna's friend Cody can." Jake walked out and I just froze.

I can't believe he just said that. Donna is going to kill me. Randy ran out of my room. "JOHN!" I put my head in my hands. _Not good._

Donna's POV

I can't believe Cody just said that, I was full out blushing. He kept leaning in closer and closer. Our lips were inches apart. He moved a little closer and they were centimeters apart. My door flew open and Cody fell on the floor. I looked up and saw Randy and John standing there.

I looked at them. "Guys, look I can explain." John shook his head. "No, I'm done with you. You're a liar. Orton take care of Cody I don't think I could touch him without killing him."

Randy picked Cody up by his shirt and dragged him upstairs. I just stared at the floor, unprepared to what was going to happen next.

John held his hand out. "Phone, and car keys." I looked up at him. "Dad, please no." "NOW!" I flinched before handing them over.

He glared at me. "I am so disappointed in you, I can never trust you again. You're ground till Christmas." He walked out while slamming the door. I laid down on my back and just started to plan on how I was going to hurt Courtney for ratting on me.

Randy's POV

Cody and I got outside. "Are you stupid Cody?" He shook his head. "No, I just care about her." I nodded. "Yeah you should be her brother not boyfriend. John would never let that happen."

"Well when she's 18, John won't have a say in that now will he?" Cody smirked before getting into his car. I rolled my eyes. "Bastard."

Courtney's POV

I decided to call Mike to tell him everything that happened. He was impressed. "Even though I would be glad to get Donna in trouble, he had no right to do that." I shrugged. "I guess, but maybe he didn't mean anything by it."

"I don't know, Court. Do you like this guy a lot?" I smiled. "Yeah, he's a great guy." Mike chuckled. "Well, I'm happy for ya, but I do want to meet him." I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

He laughed. "Hey, I have to be sure he's even worthy enough to date you." I chuckled. "That makes me sound like a princess or something."

"I've always thought you were a princess." I switched my phone to the other ear. "You're a dork."

I could almost see him roll his eyes. "You're a dork, dating a guy with piercings." I raised my eyebrows. "How does that make me a dork?" He stuttered. "Well... uh, it... it just does! OKAY?"

I chuckled. "Whatever you say Micheal."

"Alright, I got to get some sleep. I may visit this weekend so I'll call you." I nodded. "Okay cool, I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah I'll let you go, I love you Courtney. You know that right?"

I smiled. "Of course I do and I love you too even thought you're a dork." He laughed. "Alright good-bye."

"Bye." I hung up and got under my covers. I got a text message from Jake. _Sleep well, we have lots of fun stuff to do tomorrow. _I raised my eyebrows trying to think what that could mean.

* * *

><p><strong>To clear up some confusion.. Donna &amp; Courtney are both 16. Cody is 20 and so is mike. Sorry if that confused anyone. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been 2 months since we updated. We're sorry, hope you can forgive us. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Courtney's POV**

I was sound asleep when I felt my airway get blocked. I opened my eyes to see Donna on top of me trying to choke me. I reached my hands out to push her off. She let go, "You fucking Idiot! You ratted on me!"

I coughed, "No I didn't!"

Donna scoffed, "Yeah, you did! You fucking Bitch!" She went back to choking me. I managed to get a scream out of my throat and I was starting to see dots everywhere. I heard voices and then I was free. I started coughing to regain my breath. I noticed John holding Donna, "What the hell has gotten into you, Donna?"

She just shrugged. John started yelling at her and she just walked away. I was holding my throat thinking it would help. Randy looked at me, "You alright?" I nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine." He ruffled my hair, "Okay, so what do you have planned for today?"

I smiled, "I'm heading to Jake's."

He chuckled, "Alright. Be careful." I nodded, "I will." He walked out and I started to get ready. I changed into Jeans and a Rock T shirt. I put my hair into a pony tail and I brushed my teeth. I walked down into the Kitchen and grabbed an Orange Juice box. I took a couple sips of it and I kissed Randy's cheek, "Bye Dad, I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car. I got in it and headed of to Jake's. When I pulled into the driveway I noticed there was another car there. I just shrugged and headed to the door. I knocked and Jake opened it. He looked drunk.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Are you _drunk_?" He smiled, "Drunk? No. High? Yes Ma'am!" I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I should come back at another time." Jake disagreed, "No! Come on, you'll have fun." He pulled me inside before I could say no. He led me into the Living Room where I seen a bunch of his friends.

Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Guys, this is my girlfriend; Courtney." The guys looked at me like I was a piece of meat. I mentally puked and Jake pulled me to the couch, where I sat between him and one of his friends. His friend put his hand on my leg, "Hey Baby."

I pushed his hand away and I grabbed Jake's hand. Even though he was completely high, I was hoping he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Jake squeezed my hand and I realized I was right. He won't let anything happen to me.

**John's POV**

I walked into the Kitchen where Randy was sitting, "Damn, what the hell am I going to do?"

Randy sighed, "I don't know, Man. I've never seen her like this before."

I groaned, "I'm a horrible Parent. Look at you, Courtney grew up fucking perfect, but Donna is the opposite of that."

He shrugged, "John, you're not a horrible Parent. You're trying to best you can. When they were little, Donna was always the rebelling type. You knew what you were getting yourself into. I hope _the _John Cena isn't thinking of giving up."

I rolled my eyes at him using of my catch phrases. "No. I'm not going to give up on Donna. She's my daughter, I would never do that. I just have to think of a better way to get through to her."

**Courtney's POV**

Jake grabbed the joint from his friend and pointed at me, "Come on, Courtney. Have some fun."

I gulped not knowing if I should do it or not. I sighed, "Well I guess trying it won't hurt."

He smiled, "That a girl, here." He handed it to me and I put it in my mouth. I took a big hit from it and I started coughing but Jake patted my shoulder, "It'll get better, I promise." I took another hit and I didn't cough. I soon took 2 more hits and it felt like I was walking on clouds. I handed it back to Jake. He smiled at my reaction.

Jake gave to his friends. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I deepened the kiss and he pulled back, "I told you were going to have fun." He was right this was fun, I've never had this feeling in my life. I liked it too.

One of Jake's friends tapped Jake, "Hey, why don't you let me and your girl have some fun?"

Jake glared at him, "Get your own girl. She's mine." He wrapped his arm around me and I smiled knowing that Jake was a great boyfriend. His friend walked away and I leaned into Jake's chest. He looked down at me, "Want some more?" I nodded eagerly and he lit up another joint. We split it between us and the feeling I was getting this time was even better. I felt like I was on top of the world. We finished it and I started to get tired.

Jake noticed, "Come on let's go up to my room."

We got to the stairs and he stopped, "I'll meet you up there, 3rd door on the right." I nodded softly and took the stairs slowly because they all looked blurry to me. I couldn't tell if it was because I was tired or if it was because of the weed. I finally managed to get to his room and I walked in it. It looked pretty normal except the face that the room was spinning.

I got to his bed and just fell down on it. I didn't even bother getting under the covers or anything, I just passed right out.

_..._

I felt someone's lips against my neck. I thought it was Jake's so I just let him do it, I moved my hand to his face and I touched his eyebrows where his piercing's were but, there was no piercings. I pushed him off and realized it was one of his friends. I glared at him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He smirked, "You were enjoying it."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah because I thought you were Jake. Idiot!" I got off of the bed and realized it was dark out. I headed for the door, but his friend stopped me, "Where are you going Baby?"

"I'm leaving now let me go." I seethed to him.

He let me go and I headed downstairs. I found Jake passed out by the stairs. I sighed and tried to find my keys and phone. I finally found them under the couch and I walked out of the house to my car. I got in it and realized it was 10:30 at night. I groaned and started my car. I looked at my phone and there was a text from my Dad wondering when I was going to be home. That was sent at 12:00 noon. I sighed and just pealed out of the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh... Courtney isn't such a good child now. <strong>

**Is Donna going to find out? Better yet will Randy find out?**

**Review? (:**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


End file.
